Protector of the Chosen One
by Dalv22
Summary: After a plane crash, our protagonist has been selected for a new role. Will he be able to complete his mission or will he go aganist the wishes of those who gave him power? His Job, protect Ash, his role, make him ascend to the havens, as Ash twin older brother do you really thing that it will be easy? Smart but not genius Ash x Serena / Semi-self-insert X1 or 2 girls. SI-OC
1. 1-Prologue

I woke up in my new life in a hospital bed.

As I opened my eyes, I tried to sit down immediately, in doing so I realized that there was no balance in my body, and I could not understand why.

I was missing an arm, my left arm was gone.

I started to breathe quickly, the astonishment could not with me, my heart began to beat faster. Suddenly the machines that were monitoring my health began to sound. I started screaming, crying, tears were falling out of my eyes like waterfalls.

The door of the room slammed open. A man in a white raincoat came in, and he started talking.

"Calm down, breath… breath…" He said trying to calm me down.

"But… what… my… arm… is… mi… missing…" I said as i sobed.

In that moment my head began to hurt, y gripped my forehead as a lot of information came to my mind, in the moment the information stopped I passed out.

* * *

I had never been in a plane crash in my life.

I mean i have heard of them and i have seen videos or photos of such accidents but i can confirm, is fucking scary.

I was returning home after archiving my Master of engineering in one of the many branches that has to do with technology, my master was about sound and some other stuff that has no importance in this moment.

I had not seen my parents in six years, six years that i had not been able to see my parents. I talked to them at least twice a week but even then i missed them even if we were never that close to each other.

So… returning to the plane… what can i say… i was just staring to the endless ocean listening to music, when one of the engines began to throw smoke, and then… BANG

One of the engines had exploded and the plane began to descend really fast.

People began to scream.

The only thing I could do was take the hand of the person at my side.

My girlfriend that wanted to accompany me in my visit was just as me looking terrified. I could only stare in her beautiful green eyes.

Her name was Rose, i met her in the university, she was one year below me and i meet her as she needed some information about how to reach to a classroom as she was lost. In the end she started relying in me to help her in university stuff.

I do not know when but i began developing feelings for her and in the end two years after we meet i asked her out she said yes. Now having her as my fiance i could do only one thing before my death.

Her eyes began to tear as I said:

"Rose, before is too late, know that I lo…" An then nothing.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed but when i opened my eyes I was sitting in a chair in a chamber. In front of me a guy in his twenties was sitting reviewing a stack of paper.

"Let's see… Aha… yes… welcome to the Blank, Griffing Smith… uhh… interesting name to someone as you… oh well… so where shall we begin?..." he said to himself.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I alive? Where is Rose? What is the Blank that you are talking about?" I asked at a rapid peace.

"To answer you questions young man, the Blank is the place where souls reside once they pass. You Mister Smith died in the 23rd of november of the year 201* in a plane crash. Just seven people survived, your lover Rose Adams and six others, they will be saved is some hours, they will be ok, The plane was near enough a small island to send an emergency call for a rescue." He told me with a strong yet soft voice. I sighed in relief when i heard she was alive.

"So sir...? uhh… who are you and why are you talking to me?" I asked a bit on edge-

"Well Mr Smith you could say that you are an interesting person. You see, even if you are average in nearly everything some important people in the Living Plane that has yet to appear, were people that you knew. When you talked to them you showed the a possibility that they had not considered before, or you did something small that in the end they began to search a path in live with something that you said in mind. That was your purpose in your live, guide other people with small actions so they could make a difference. You need to know that every person has a purpose in live, from appear in a picture so another gains an idea or mindset to a criminal that must make himself known so another begins to walk the path of the law." He explained to me.

"So who did I make some difference?" I asked

"Well for started your lover Rose Adams will begin to make investigations on planes and aeronautical appliances, she will end as a teacher in one small university but one of her students will be the one to revolutionise air travel, before you ask she will never marry but your family adopted her as one of their own." he said.

"Good, i'm glad for her." I said "So now, what do i have to do?" I asked.

"As you did a very good job in your previous life you will be offered a job." He said with a grin in his face.

"What kind of job?"

"Reincarnation kind"

I looked at him as if he was crazy, then i shrugged and nodded "So… where and what do I have to do?"

"You are taking this really calmly" He responded before continuing "Well… as you just know there is an infinite number of realities or universes. Your universe was the number XY00 of the first quadrant. The special thing about this universe is the power some humans are born with. Some can see different universes, they usually appear to be just writer, mangakas, or film directors. That's why those people are unusually rich or famous by their works. One good example would be Stan Lee, he had a really good Vision, and was able to write what he saw in his comics. **XX(May he rest in peace. )XX** Well, there is one universe that we are a bit concerned about. In this universe, Ashura Ketchum A.K.A Ash Ketchum, of the Pokemon franchise, has a twin older brother, unfortunately Ash´s twin will die trying to protect his brother. Because of his dead Ash will go in the path of the Chosen One, but there will be one point in his journey that he will lose another person, that will change him to become a force of evil to great to the universe to handle." He explained.

"Okey… but i don't understand where i come into the picture." I said tilting my head to the side.

"We, and I mean the Government of Souls wants you to become this brother. You will awaken in the moment after the accident. Don't worry, you will be alive and mostly without harm." He assured me with a kind smile. "You will be able to make tree desires to help you in your Journey. Your mission will be Protect your brother Ash and travel with him after he has completed his travel in Johto. You cannot accompany him before then. You must help him train his pokemon and convince him to not leave them behind. How you do it is your choice. And lastly…" He said while looking to a stack of paper. "Enjoy life and find a good woman" He said with a straight face.

"okey… Shure why not, i Accept the job." I said with a grin 'After all he is making it seem like It will not be to difficult. while the ash in the Anime and films will die at the very least four times he revives shortly after. And for someone close to him dying I would guess one of his traveling companions in Hoenn or after. And the world of Pokemon, what little kid has not dreamed of going there. And tree wishes, they must be not only important but they will shape everything in the future….' I throw at a fast pace.

"For the wishes I may know at least two thing that will be useful." I responded to him in a positive way. "First and foremost Ash and me will be able to understand pokemon, i know that he will be able to more or less tell what they want to say but it will be extremely useful."

"Good choice, is doable, continue"

"Ash in the canon plot will be able to control Aura and because of this he is more proficient to be controlled. So I will ask the opposite, I would like to have psychic powers to help him in that regard."

"Good, good, what type of powers would you like to have, don't worry they will fall in the same wish."

"Well, i would like to be able to determine if the people are saying the truth or a falsehood, while it may not be the most impressive power it will be really useful to know if someone is to be trusted. Second I need a more obvious talent to eclipse the last part, telekinesis, and finally telepathy. Both will be extremely useful, not only in combat but in everyday life. The telequinesis will make it able to save people if they are falling or snatch them out of ruble or something. And telepathy for private conversations and have a way to "understand what my pokemon sais."

"Lets… see… yes, they are good choices, but it will be you to develop them as we cannot interfere to much." Reasoned the reaper

"And finally… Space, I will need space, something similar to a inventory or the requip magic of Erza Scarlet to be able to carry stuff with me. From food to medical resources should there be an accident. And hide things in a place where only I can access." I commented as my final wish.

He trough for some time before giving me the ok. "All your wishes has been selected and approved, now you must know that there will be a physical price for your pocket dimension. Is an outstanding power, one that could be misused so you will play its price in the moment you awaken."

A bit fearfully at the prospect I accepted the deal. He got up and signaled me to follow him. He led me into a chamber with elevators and made me enter in one as he said "Remember, you cannot follow him all the time he is in Kanto, The Orange Islands nor Johto. Only after your job begins, farewell Indra Ketchum, Protector of the Chosen One.

* * *

After nearly a year I have returned, I wanted to improve my English writting skills, so if you see any error let me know. Thank you for reading, and i hope you liked this introduction chapter.

Have a nice day

Dalv


	2. New arm and plans

As I woke up I could only stare lifelessly to the ceiling. I had been reborn or better said inserted in the dead body of one Indra Ketchum, brother to the main protagonist of the pokemon anime.

I lifted my right arm. I started it for a long time. It was small, as should be considering my new six year old body.

Well, the boy, Indra is already dead by what that guy in the Blank said. So I guess that apart from protect Ashura, a.k.a Ash I will make him proud.

For what I could see Indra was a silent yet kind and polite boy in contrast with the bold and energetic little brother. While Ash could not stop moving indra was the only one that could either stop him or distract him with other things.

Their mother, I mean our mother, like in the anime was a beautiful lady with orange hair. We did not have a father and never asked about it. For what I could see from Indra's memory there were no photographs of him either. Delia had raised the two of us the best way possible, and while she worked in the small restaurant every two days, one that she was the owner we were never short in founds.

The other thing that stood out from his memories, was that the camp were Serena and Ash meet was two weeks ago. So fortunately their encounter was not changed. It was a good memory. While Indra was kind, he did tease Serena and Ash when he encountered them holding hands.

Another thing that must be addressed is that the age to get your first pokemon was at 12 years old. Before then you could own one with permission of a parent but you could not legally collect badges.

After a long time thinking about what should I do i decided to go with the flow. Each league started in September and ended in May. And in July each week was dedicated to the different final tournaments. Those two extra months were usually for the Gym leaders to have some vacations.

Only the first 128 participant would compete in the league. A small number considering that at each year more or less 10000 trainer travelled trying to collect the badges. Ash was able to qualify in all his regions to the main tournament, that speaks for his merit.

I could not interfere with his travel for the first two years. Indra did not have any information of the orange league so I could guess that it may be done by Ash in the Months between both official leagues.

I know that apart from the incidents in the SS Anne, and the Lugia's film he should be fine all the time. And in Johto the incident with the Unown that would kidnap Delia, was the only thing that i remember standing out.

I guess that in those two years i should capture some pokemons and train them, but where should I go...?

Kanto in the first year is out. I want to remain unknown as long as possible, or not? I mean my job is to protect the possible death of someone important to him, so a possibility would be kidnapping or murder by other humans.

If I attain a reputation early on I could protect them with just reputation.

Another thing would be what pokemons do I want to catch. I will need at least a fairy type early on, it would give me an edge.

So that would mean either Kalos or Alola. Kalos also has Mega-evolutions, those will certainly will be useful.

It's decided Kalos will be my first stop after receiving my first pokemon. In kalos there are also many pokemons from other regions so i could get my hand in some of the rare ones. Another thing would be able to take more than six pokemon with me.

'Ohh well, I Have six years to think. Now to more pressing matters what could i do without one arm...?' At that moment the same medic as last time opened the door and come inside the room.

"I see that you are awake young Ketchum. How do you fell?"

"As well as I can be i suppose, after all I`m missing an arm. Quick question what exactly happened my memory is foggie" I asked the man.

"A released scyther was making a rampage and you enden in the middle of it. Because he was one of the league main tournament participants last year he will have to pay for all your medical expenses. Fortunately for you, he immediately agreed and you will be given a mechanical arm. Also, your mother should be arriving soon. She was completing the last part of the paperwork needed for the cirugy to put he transplant arm." He explained to me.

"Why will I get a mechanical arm? I through that they were expensive." I said confused.

"Well, you will get one because the trainer does not want to take a bad name, if this accident gets out, and he did not help in any way he, Sebastian, the trainer will get a bad reputation adding the fact that he owns a large company so he will not have to worry about money. The Blaustein family has money to spare." The doctor explained to me.

In that moment the door opens and a six year old raven haired brat comes running alongside Delia.

The brat is no other than the legendary Friendozoner, the human who saw more legendaries than any other person. Ashura 'Ash' Ketchum, knowing that he will save the world in many occasions in the future i cannot see it, this is just a little brat.

"Indra! Indra! Are you alright?! How is your arm?! When will you get out of here?! Will you able to play catch with me when you get out?! Do you still want to go to a journey with me?! When will we go see pokemon?!...?!...?!" Asked in rapid succession.

"Ash! Let your brother rest, in 30 min he will go to the surgery room so he can get another arm." He explained to my new little brother.

Then looking at me, she said to me while giving me a hug. "Oh Indra i'm so glad you are mostly ok. Do not worry the medics will take care of you. And I'm proud of you should you had not be there Arceus knows what would have happened to your brother" She said in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry mom it's my job as his older brother to take care of him." I confronted her as I snuggle in her embrace.

Immediately ash approached both of as and also gave me a hug alongside mom.

"Thanks for protecting me Nii-san"

"No big deal ototo. Look it this way, now i will get a cool arm." I said grinning.

Th door opened once more and a nurse said "Its time for the surgery Miss Ketchum"

"Ok good luck."

* * *

It's has been six years since I awoke in this new world.

Six years since I got my mechanical arm. It looks really similar to the one Edward Elric has. The arm is made from skarmory feathers, so not only the arm is light but also really durable, Just like the pokemon my arm has a silver color, its cool i guess. I mean i have gotten good at using it so now you could say i am ambidextrous.

Other than that i started to develop my psychic powers. In the night i usually take an 3x3 rubik cube to practice moving it around. I can lift unto 30 kg at this moment. The movement of the objects are shaky at best, but is a great improvement.

I was not able to test much about the difference between lies and truths but whenever someone said a lie I would get an itch in my nape.

So i would like to guess that that is my confirmation of a lie. Even then people lie all the time. After all humans lie to protect something, either their pride, their secrets or their intentions.

I wanted this powers not to discriminate anyone, but to be able to confide in someone. And maybe it was because while my fiance in my last live was the best woman in the world, my only ex did lie to me and had an affair with some of my supposed closer friends. So in the end i wanted this power just so I can know who I can trust.

I had told Ash about my powers when we were 8, shortly after our birthday. I made it seem like i did not know how it happened and he helped me to develop some sort of union with him. Now i can reach him anytime i want with little difficulty.

Because the 'discovery' of my powers he began to meditate all nights to see if he had anything similar. In the beginning he was only able to stay still for one or two minutes. Now, while he is still rash and headstrong, he can get sirius.

He also began to understand the pokemon intentions. Much like n the anime that he can just tell what they mean.

In the anime showed this, as if he understood their intentions. Now, with the unknown to him, aura, he was able to understand them.

One thing i kept secret from my brother was my hammer space or inventory. I only needed to wish it and the object i was holding in my right arm would go inside it. I could only access to my inventory with my right arm. Why you ask, I honestly don't know.

I experimented a bit and found that time in my inventory does not stop but it does take ten times more to the food to become bad. For example I left an apple core in a cabinet and it went bad in a day and a half. By nearly the end of two weeks the core in my inventory was beginning to decay.

Finally I had yet to find how much I could carry in it, for now I had empty water bottles and half of my money savings. I also hid some notebooks regarding my old life and my personal masterpiece. My first book. Or at least the first attempt.

In those six years I have investigated the pokemon world.

Many things are the same as in the games and anime. The important cities and towns appeared in the games there were many other places in the regions. The world for what I discovered was half the diameter of Earth. There were 17 continents/regions. The majority of them were closed to each other and you needed a special permission to go to another. The ones that you could easily travel around are the same as Ash went until the seventh generation, until Alola. To enter the other you would need an special passport or be resident of that particular region.

An interesting thing about this world is that all humans speak the same language. It's a modified version of English with some Japanese stuff mixed in. Obviously each region had some words or variations of them in them but essentially anyone could understand anyone.

But let's talk about something more interesting.

As i was saying i began to write some of the books that were famous in my old world. The Hobbit an the Lord of the rings. The Inheritance tryology, one of my favourites, Harry Potter, The books of Percy Jackson, The Maze runner, The hunger games, to name a few.

I planed in publish them shortly after I got my first pokemon to have more founds. While those titles were good received in my past live I had yet to see if people in this world would like this type of literature.

Even then now we shall talk about the journey, my journey.

In two weeks the month of september would begin.

In two weeks my idiotic brother and I will receive an starter.

In two weeks I will begin to travel the world.

In two weeks Indra Ketchum will begin his legend.

While my job in this world was to protect Ashura, I will not be chained down for him. He always said that his goal was to be a Pokemon Master.

I will give him a clearer path.

Sure pass me. I will try to win every league, my brother shall be my greatest rival.

With such clear path he will not lose focus.

* * *

And so the day of my new beginning has started.

* * *

Hello again. I thank you for all your critics. While favourites and follows are awesome to receive, coments regardless of their content ar the best motivation as you have made it your own volition to `speak' to me.

I honestly prefer reading more than writting, so even if it`s only once every month or so I thank you for reading this fanfic.

Happy new year for all. (Even if it's 8 days late).

 **Dōmo arigatō**


	3. Starter

**Chapter 2: Starter**

"Indra, dear, can you wake up your brother?" Asked Delia.

"I will not do that mom, he needs to do this himself, after all I will not be with him as he travels." I replayed.

"I still don't understand why don't you want to travel with your brother" She said as she cooked breakfast.

"Because then Ash will not understand how to care for himself. Both you and I know he is smart, but he prefers to go with the flow and leave all the living arrangements to me. The point of this journey is to grow as a person." I explained.

"I know… but then again is not always that my babies go away from home." She signed.

"You don't have to worry mom I will call at the very least once a week, I promise. Well mom is time for me to go, its nine oclock, the Professor said to be there at 9:30 am." I said as i finished eating.

I went to my room soon after. It was a modest room with a cork board that was filled with pictures, maps, and many of my plans.

After changing my pajamas for my travel gear I stopped in front of the mirror.

I was taller than the average 12 year old kids, I was more or less 5.1 inches. Because the constant running with my brother as we played and explored Pallet town I had acquired a good body muscle mass. I even trained myself physically and did a bit of yoga every night so i would not lose the flexibility i acquired with this body.

I looked a lot like Red from the manga but my hair was similar to that of Gold as I liked his hairstyle.

I was wearing high black combat boots, black jeans, and a white button-up shirt and a dark blue tie. To complete my look I put on a navy blue and black trench coat similar to the one that Mochizuki Touya wears. I went with the formal look because a first impression means a lot everything.

I looked handsome for a twelve year old kid. After checking that everything was in order I said goodbye to mom and began heading to the laboratory.

In front of the laboratory of professor Oak, 3 kids were waiting. Richie, the guy that beat Ash in the league. Gary Oak the grandson of the professor and main rival of Ash. And finally Leaf, she looked exactly the same as in the game, I have to say, she is rather pretty, but then again i`m in no way interested in her, she is 12. I swore to myself that i would wait until at least I was 15 to search for a companion.

My relationship with her was of friends and that it is. In the other hand Gary was just my source of amusement as he tried to make Ash angry, it was always way to refreshing.

"Yo… ready for this?" I asked as I closed the distance.

"Hey Indra, you look good in that look. Where is Ash?, he did not come with you." Asked a concerned Leaf. Meanwhile Gary sported a smug grin on his face.

"So the loser didn't come? Ha! There will be nothing for him when we take our starters."

"Ash is still sleeping. We will not travel together, so it is time that he takes care of himself." I answered with a shrug. In that moment the door in front of us opened and the professor assistant told us to enter.

* * *

"Good morning kids. Today you will receive one of the special Pokémon that the League makes me give because three of you were the best in the placement of the trainer exams. But because five of you came this year, I took the liberty of taking two others Pokémon that two of you will receive." Said Oak.

"So which Pokémon have you chose? I know that you usually give a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur." I asked a bit concerned as I didn't want a generic Pokémon even if it sounds selfish.

"Good question Indra. Apart from the usual three I will give a Pikachu and a Vulpix that my cousin traded me a week ago." Responded Oak

'Wait a second in the games and anime Oak had a cousin that lived in Alola... that means that the Vulpix is an Alolan type. I need to get my hands in it.' I through at a fast pace.

"One question, where did your cousin capture this Vulpix?" I asked to confirm my suspicious.

"She comes from Alola." He confirmed.

"I want that Vulpix, I will fight you three if I have to." I said to the shocked face of the rest.

"Ohh. And why do you want this Vulpix so bad Indra?" Asked a curious Professor.

"That particular line of Vulpix is one of the few I always wanted to capture. Starting with it will certainly be a blessing." I asked truthfully.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked the other 3.

Ritchie merely shrugged. Gary looked intrigued and finally Leaf was happy. None of the 3 had any problem so in the end each one received our Pokémon's without a fuss as all of us wanted different ones. Ritchie got Charmander and named it Zippo. Gary as in the games and anime got Squirtle and finally Leaf took Bulbasaur.

Me in the other hand, I was still looking at the pokeball. One of the many hunts, I mean searches I proposed myself was this Pokémon. And now having it in my hands...

I threw the pokeball up in the air and my Pokémon stood in front of me in a flash of blue light. Then a beautiful specimen came out. It was white with light blue fox. It was certainly beautiful.

' _So, are you my trainer human?'_ Vulpix asked.

I put one knee on the floor and asked said out loud. "Hello little one, you have a magnificent fur. My name is Indra Ketchum and from now on I shall be your trainer." I responded in a kind and welcoming voice.

' _Hmp, thank you trainer Indra. I take care of my fur every day. Will you give me a name trainer Indra, I wish an identity to myself.'_ She asked.

"Your name shall be Eira. After the goddess Eir. It means snow, white as snow and/or snowdrop. Just like your fur." I said as I caressed her fur end petted it. It was way to cute.

' _A name after my fur, and a goddess... While it could be better, I shall take the name. I am now Eira trainer Indra'_ She said proudly.

Turning my focus on the Professor once more he gave us the pokedex which resembled the one in the games. The one that is given in the Unova region that is similar to a phone. After the explanation of how it was used each one of us returned to our own houses to finish the packing. And me to awaken Ash.

…

"Mom I am home"

"Hello Indra dear, do you have your starter?"

"Yes mom is an Alolan Vulpix. She is quite cute"

In that precise moment my brother appeared in the top of the stairs as he fell down. He got up screaming "CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I´m late! Bye mom i will go to the lab!"

Mom and I looked at each other and signed in unison.

"I will go upstairs to finish the packing mom" And with that I went to my room to finishing packing.

I put my bag in my wais, similar to the one that May Maple wears, but mine is navy blue with white accents. While inside of the bag I have some essentials objects and items many of my wardrobe and key Items were in my hammer space(HS). I did have a small wallet in me so i did not have to take out my money from the HS.

As i finished packing i wnt with mom to witness how Ash and myself leaves the town, as i will go with him until Viridian city were we will part ways.

Seeing how he introduces our mom to pikachu is hilarious as i could not get myself out of the ground as I laughed so hard.

"Hey Indra what pokemon did you chose as you starter?" Asked my brother.

Smailing i took Eina out of her ball to present her. I picked her up and began petting her head to show how well behaved she was.

"This is my starter Eina, she is an Alolan Vulpix."

"how about we have a battle nii-san?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea as your pikachu will probably not listen to you in this moment."

Ash signed as he new I was right so lifting his head and with his backpack hand he began to say goodbye to everyone as he marched out of town.

Lifting an eyebrow i asked him "Will you begin your journey in your pijama?"

Looking confused he stared down to see his wardrobe "Crap… i forgot how about I change myself and we get going?"

"Sure"

* * *

In the meantime i used the pokedex to scan Eina.

 **Alolan Vulpix(Eina):**

 **They live together in a skulk, helping one another. In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off. If you carelessly approach it because it's cute, the boss of the pack, Ninetales, will appear and freeze you. Before eating their prey, they freeze it solid with their –58 degree Fahrenheit breath.**

 **Type: Ice**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Snow cloak**

 **Move(s): Powder snow, Tail whip**

 **Egg move(s):**

 **Unlocked: Disable**

 **Locked: Flail, Moonblast**

Well looks like this little lady will be a great companion Eina has three egg moves ond one of them can be used already. If I am able to purchase the MT toxic and increase her speed i will have a perfect Tank killer.

Not much later Ash showed up and we began our journey to Viridian city.

I couldn't wait to see the world.

* * *

Hey, how is it going. I hope you liked this short chapter as I want to write the rute 1 and Viridian in the same chapter.

Thank you for all your coments. If you have any Idea in pokemon you are free to tell me, but I will try to not give Indra any of the pokemon that Ash caches neither in Kanto nor in the future.

Thank you for reading and I hope you a good day filled with good fics.


End file.
